Many electronic products have semiconductor devices, such as processors, microcontrollers, and memory devices. These devices often have numerous memory cells to store data and other information. The information transferred to and from the memory cells is normally represented by electrical signals. Many of these devices usually have sense amplifiers. During retrieval of information from the memory cells, the sense amplifiers sense the signals and amplify them to appropriate values to reflect the values of information stored in the memory cells. These semiconductor devices are often designed to operate at a specific operating supply voltage range. Some applications using these devices may employ a different supply voltage range. Therefore, designing sense amplifiers for some of these applications may become a challenge.